(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamping devices, and more particularly to a hand held quick-clamping device which can be used to clamp or extend a work object.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A prior art quick-clamping device comprises a rod body, a fixed clamping block, a movable clamping block, a first and a second engaging units, a first and a second bounce units, a button, a driving handle. The prior art quick-clamping device requires a large force to drive and can not provide a stable clamping or extending function. This is because the shorter moment arm of the driving handle takes more force to drive, and the first and the second engaging units are perpendicularly inserted by the rod body, so the positioning effect is not good and the clamping or extending force is not satisfied.